Holiday Cheer
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Madi) A Christmas experience in District 12.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Madi  
 **Penname:** PrenryOrPreter  
 **Character:** Primrose Everdeen (THG)  
 **Other Characters Used:** Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Katniss  & Peeta's Son & Daughter, OC  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Family  
 **Message to your person:** Hope you enjoy! :) From your Secret Santa...

* * *

 **Holiday Cheer**  
 _A Christmas experience in District 12._

* * *

The snowflakes gradually swooped down through the freezing air as Prim made her way through Victor's Village. Prim buried her hands deep in her pockets, the fur lining of her coat warm against her bitterly cold skin. She gave a smile at the scene before her, children running down the street as siblings chased after one another laughing as snow was thrown in every direction. Prim wished dearly she could have experienced this as a child, she reminisced over the days of December as Katniss would hold her every morning, trying to run the warmth into her bones. Despite her sister's best efforts she would always feel the cold. She knew how selfless her sister was, everyday doing her best to make sure they'd get by - it made Prim extremely proud to be her sister.  
She carefully stepped her way around the icy patches of the footpath, the snow crunching underneath her boots as she reached the frozen fountain. She had no idea how the structure had survived the bombings, yet the rest of Twelve had suffered a different fate. It was spectacular how the district had been completely rejuvenated in a small amount of time; the traditional buildings of Twelve being modernised to the exquisite standard of the Capitol. There was enough luxury here so the civilians would never have to experience poverty ever again, but there was nothing too much, not like the ridiculous unnecessary fashions there once had been. Things still felt familiar - like home. Victor's Village had transformed, no longer was it the three victors and their families that graced there's streets but families of all kinds.

She watched the families full of joy, she was glad happiness had finally been reached after the long struggling years. It was times like these that Prim couldn't wait to have a family of her own and mother her own children.  
Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realise the small tapping on her leg underneath the layers of her clothing. Below her was a young child staring up at her in awe - her beautiful hazel green eyes wide, in awe. Prim never really got used to all the attention being the Mockingjay's sister brought her, it surprised her every time how famous she actually was. It humbled her every time. She leant down to the child offering a large smile.

"Hello," Prim says warmly taking the child's small hand in her larger one. "What is your name?"

The girl nervously giggled, which made Prim beam. She loved children, their precious innocence would never have to experience the harshness of war or poverty ever in their generation.

"Anna," the girl replied a nervousness in her voice. Prim squeezed her hand reassuringly. She also had a way with children that was endearing. She was approachable and caring, Katniss always said that's why she was so good at nursing the ill. She would always try to save and protect anyone that she could.  
Anna quickly warmed to Prim, like everyone before her that had met Prim. The young girl excitedly telling her all about the things she had already done that morning.

Before she knew it, Anna's father was whisking away the girl - apologising profusely for disturbing her. Prim reassured him it was no trouble whatsoever, before giving Anna a final hug and sending her on her way with her father. She watched them walk away as he scooped Anna up in his large arms and she overheard the joy in her voice as she excitedly explained to him about her conversation with the Mockingjay's sister.  
Prim shortly arrived at the Mellark household, she gripped and twisted the handle as the wooden door slid open. The warmth was very comforting as she removed her coat and her boots, before making her way down the hallway. She was soon pounced on by her niece and nephew as they practically climbed up her in greeting. They laughed together, as they said their hellos. Peeta padded into the hallway peeling his daughter and son off her, whispering excitedly to them to find their mother.

Prim embraced her brother-in-law in a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas Peeta."

"You too Prim," Peeta replied warmly before making his way back into the kitchen. Prim followed him closely - the smell finally hitting her.

"God that's smells amazing," she says going over to observe Peeta's preparations for their meal.

"I hope it'll taste that way," Peeta replied running a hand through his hair.

"It always does," Prim returned with a chuckle. "So, whereabouts is that sister of mine?"

Peeta gave a laugh.

"Living room I think."

He soon got back to work, chopping vegetables.

"I'll leave you too it," Prim said with a smile as she turned left out of the kitchen down the hallway, making her way to the living room.  
Prim gave a small knock on the door before pushing the door open. What she was not expecting to see was Katniss upset, she was slightly overwhelmed in these situations. Katniss was supposed to be the strong one, when the emotions got to her Prim knew something was wrong. Katniss was holding the picture of their parents from the old home back in the Seam.

"Katniss?" Prim said quietly approaching her. She quickly turned wiping the tears that had escaped her eyes. Prim didn't have to ask why she was upset in this situation, she moved to grab her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I wish they were here too," Prim responded quietly, watching her sister carefully. "At least we've still got each other."  
Katniss nodded slowly as Prim took the frame away from her placing it back carefully on the mantle above the fireplace.  
Prim enveloped Katniss in a hug. "Now come on, Christmas isn't a time for crying."  
Katniss gave a laugh at the situation. "God now you are looking after me too, I get enough from Peeta; should be the other way round, you're my baby sister," she says amused but running the back of her finger tips against Prim's cheek in a gentle gesture.

"You've always done enough Katniss, for all of us for more than a lifetime," Prim replied the message running deep. She knew how Katniss hadn't just saved her and Peeta, but all of Panem and she was forever grateful for her sister, especially the moment that changed it all - when she volunteered.

Katniss wrapped her arms tighter around her sister, releasing their emotion through feeling. Prim shortly let go of her but kept her hand in hers.  
"Now cheer up its Christmas," Prim said playfully nudging her. They laughed together before they were met with the peals of laughter of children. Katniss rolled her eyes as Prim shook her head with a grin.  
The day was spent beautifully, even Haymitch had showed, awaking from his drunk slumber to show some Christmas spirit. Presents were opened, turkey was eaten and games were played. Prim was glad for these moments that she could truly be happy and joyful, spending time with the people she loved the most.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
